


Snake Tail

by SpringZephyr



Series: Demonic Petting Zoo [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hugging, Other, Physical Contact, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/pseuds/SpringZephyr
Summary: Levi is excited over anime. He transforms, you touch his tail for a bit, you hug him.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Demonic Petting Zoo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145633
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	Snake Tail

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote "touch-starved demons" fics for Mammon and Beel, I made them both kind of sad. I wanted to do the same for Levi, but then his dumb otaku-ness invaded my brain. There might be a redo with a sadder Levi in the future.

" _Hey, Someone Opened the Gate Between Worlds and Now My Fictional Crush Hates Me_ is getting a second season!" Leviathan shouts, leaps out of his computer chair, and does a few energetic twirls around his room that he _might_ have held back on if you weren't there.

He transforms into his demon form without noticing, not noticing when his tail knocks a couple of empty drink bottles off his desk. Or when it almost whips you in the face. It's a weird combination of awesome reflexes and survival instincts that save you from being hit, you're sure –

And on a more interesting side note: Levi squeaks when you catch it. Heat spikes in your gut at the sound, and it sends the stinging sensation in your palm to the background.

This isn't quite like Levi's usual squeaks. He sounds more jittery than surprised.

"H-Henry…!"

"Should I let go?" You poke at the tip of his tail while waiting for his answer. It's almost needle thin, and feels like poking the tip of a pencil. “Are you talking to me or the goldfish?”

"Henry...” He answers you're question without really answering it. “you'd better take responsibility for this..."

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"No, no… It's alright. Please continue."

The whimpers he makes as you rub your thumb along his tail are pathetic, and make for lovely background noise. “Take responsibility”? Isn't that the thing anime characters say when they, like, kiss accidentally or have sex for the first time?

  
Levi composes himself with a sigh, which is a little disappointing, but you're sure you could coax more whines out of him if you wanted to. For now, however – this is the closest you've ever been to Levi's tail, and it's fascinating. Depending on the lighting, his scales change from black to a beautiful midnight blue, and usually appear shiny. They're closely fitted together, and even the largest scales near the base of his tail still look like they'd be roughly the size of your pinky's fingernail.

You slide your thumb up, taking in a variety of sensations you might not have thought about before – the scales are dry, smooth, and almost silky. The scales are closely fitted together, and even when you try to trace the edge of one with your fingernail, it doesn't budge.

“Are you still okay, Levi?”

“I'm fine.”

He's sitting cross-legged on the floor, facing his computer monitors and distinctly not facing _you_. Slouching so badly that you can easily see how red the nape of his neck is even despite the cowl-necked hoodie he wears. There is, at best, only a couple feet of distance between the two of you, but he still managed to put it there without you noticing anything aside from an occasional twitch in his tail, something you'd passed off as reflexive.

“Continue doing what you're doing,” Levi continues. “I'm not used to... people... wanting to be around me. Physical contact. That's all.”

As much as you're certain that those are honest words, you drop his tail. There's an ache in his voice that's bothering you.

“Levi.”

You close the distance between the two of you with slow, quiet steps, so he's not aware that you're approaching him at first. He jumps a little when he sees your leg out of the corner of his eye, and you stop him from running away with a hand on his shoulder. You sit. The hand slides across his neck – you purposely brush the fine hairs there on the way, delighting as he ducks his head further in embarrassment – until you're resting your entire arm across his shoulders.

Since Levi still doesn't seem to understand what you're doing, or is possibly too embarrassed to respond, you gently push him closer until his head is resting against your shoulder. He doesn't fight it, and you wouldn't accept the whine he makes in response as a complaint even if he tried to pass it as one. His horns make that a challenge, and he has to lean forward farther than you'd like for it to work – he wouldn't want to accidentally jab you with them, after all. Levi's tail doesn't make a sound as it cuts through the air, although you can feel it swishing behind you.

That changes when you wrap your other arm around his torso, giving him a squeeze, and suddenly he's caught by surprise again.

"I'm going to hug you so much you won't be able to LIVE without physical contact!" you inform him.

He's spent thousands of years going unhugged, and it makes sense that his initial reaction is to yelp and try to push you away. But you warn him “I'm not letting go!” and within a few minutes the two of you are laughing, Levi trapped in your arms and bumping your shoulder with this nose. He's managed to wriggle one arm free, in spite of your best efforts, and he's using it to return the hug as best he can, by circling it around your back.

Several more minutes later, the _glub_ of Henry's tank becomes audible again, rivaled only by the soft sounds made by you and Levi trying to catch your breaths after laughing so much. His embarrassment from earlier is almost completely gone now, and he's snuggling up to you like a favorite body pillow.

“Will you watch the second season of _My Fictional Crush Hates Me_ when it comes out?”

“Of course,” you tell him. “Just don't start thinking that your _real_ crush hates you if it doesn't turn out the way you want.”

“Don't worry. I read the manga first.”

“And?”

Levi wraps his tail – the one you'd completely forgotten about, somehow – around you too, encompassing you in the warmest, most comfortable hug you've ever been in.

He lets that be his answer.


End file.
